


Tales From the Past

by Neshtaswritings



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Abuse, OC, Original Character(s), Pandaren - Freeform, Thunderfoot tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshtaswritings/pseuds/Neshtaswritings
Summary: Snowlily Thunderfoot, my main OC and the matron of the Thunderfoot clan. Here is the tale of how she grew up, and how she became the panda she is today.





	1. Chapter 1

Snowlily stepped out from her family’s house. She smiled at the cloudy day, it was rather morbid, but she loved days when she could walk around unimpeded. She was able to wear her favourite outfit today: A darker, sleeveless dress that showed off her wonderfully curvy body. Snowlily was very pleased at how well puberty had treated her. She took every opportunity to show herself off as she could. Her white hair was done up in a nice bun, with fancy silver hair pins holding it in place. She had all the nicest clothes, the finest jewellery. It was the one small way in which she had freedom in her family. As long as she followed the rules, she got to dress up whenever she wanted. She had a simple cloth bag slung over a shoulder that also matched her dress perfectly.

Before she could head down the stairs, he mother was at the door. “Sun Yi, remember to bring your hat. We wouldn’t want you to ruin those pretty eyes now would we!?” She said as she came out to the porch, plopping the sun hat on Snow’s head, her mother started to fuss over her. If this was normal, Snowlily would feel good over the doting. But she knew that all she was to her parents was a doll. A special, pure white doll. A doll that needed to be kept pretty until she was sold off to another family. It hurt her to come to this realization, but now the young teenage Snowlily just accepted it. This was the closest thing she’d get to maternal love from her mother.  
“Yes mother.” She said obediently. Her mother clasped her paws together.  
“Now, father and I will be doing business at the guild this evening…so I expect the chores to be done, the dishes cleaned and our dinners to be ready when we get home.” As usual her mother’s kind face had that, edge, to it. Her voice tinged with the unspoken threat. Snow bowed to her mother.  
“I’m just on my way to the markets, to make sure that we have the best ingredients for mother and father.” She nodded at that, then waved her daughter off.

Snow stepped down from the house and hurried off down the path to the markets. Halfhill was a bustling city, one that attracted many people; some of them…less than savoury. Long ago, Snowlily realized that her family were criminals, they worked for the underworld, dealing in business that she’d rather not know about. All she DID know was that if she wanted to be safe, she had to follow the rules. She shivered as she thought about the other day, when a dish slipped from her paw and shattered on the floor. She had to spend several hours standing on a chair that time. Her parents favoured more…indirect forms of punishment. They would not dream of marring their perfect little daughter. She would get talks, which were more like screamed insult sessions. She would be deprived of food, or sleep. And the worst of the punishments: The cliff. She shook the thoughts out of her head as she approached the markets.

The markets were busy as usual. The paths were packed with people. Snowlily smiled and let out a contented sigh. She LOVED being around people. She loved the city, and the crowds and the...energy that could be gained from it! She carefully made her way towards the stalls, looking for her groceries. As she came upon one of the meat venders, she caught the eye of one of the assistants. He was a cute boy, with fine features, a full build and strong looking arms. Snow decided to have just a shred of fun, a mistake in hindsight, but youth is often foolish. She twirled a lock of her fine hair around a finger and gave him the look. Walking over she smiled at him pleasantly. “Hello there, I’m SunYi, a pleasure to meet you!” She said in a smooth and well-rehearsed tone. He chuckled.  
“Guh, I mean I’m…uh…” He blinked at her, names, what were names!? After a few seconds of awkwardness he nodded. “I’m BoJing! BoJing Ironplow!” he managed to stammer out. He shifted from one foot to the other. “So…you come here often?” Snowlily giggled at how cutely he squirmed.  
“Ah, yes, I’m here to get some groceries for my parents. But…I can always come back after you are done work?” She said with a devilish grin. All the poor boy could do was nod in agreement.

Over the course of the next week, Snow found herself more and more drawn to BoJing. It was rare for her to have many friends, and even rarer for her to have someone to talk to. Once his nervousness wore off, she found him to be a kind, caring and wise soul. He was very calming to be around. As the days stretched on, they found a little schedule to keep: He worked until the late afternoon, and Snow’s parents were out by that time. So they spent their evenings together, it was a perfect plan. As they sat together under a tree, watching the sun set, BoJing broke the silence. “SunYi…I wanted to ask you something.” He said as he shifted nervously. She looked over at him, having been enthralled with the sunset. Snow blinked as she took in his words.  
“Of course! You know you can ask me anything!” She said as she smiled at him. He blushed.  
“Well…I’ve been saving some money…and hearing you talk about your parents. Snow. You deserve SO much more! I wanted to ask you if you…wanted to run away with me! We could get married, I-I could find some work and we could…have a life! Just the two of us!” Snow was honestly shocked by his proposal. She looked away from him, a paw reaching up to her chest. She wanted to say yes, so badly, with all her heart she wanted to say yes. But she sighed.  
“I can’t…they, they’d find us…BoJing. It would not end well.” She said in a dark tone. The words hung over them for a good few minutes. Bo smiled at her, placing a paw on her shoulder.  
“Well, then, I’m just going to have to stay here and be your support Snow, this can’t last forever and then…it will be our future!” Snow could not help but smile at his words. Even if it was in truth, impossible, he somehow made it seem possible! She leaned in to kiss him. He returned the affection, and gathered her up into his lap. “I love you SunYi.” He breathed softly.  
“I love you too BoJing.” She answered back; feeling safe and secure for one of the few times in her life.

Snowlily had forgotten the most important lesson in her life: Always follow the rules. She had come home that night, nearly floating on air. She always felt such over flowing joy when she spent time with Bo, and tonight was even more so! Her good mood fell flat though, as she saw that her parents were both home, sitting at the kitchen table. She stopped cold; looking between the two of them with bewilderment in her eyes. She must have lost track of time! She’d come home too late to do the chores and fix their meals! Her father huffed “SunYi, what is wrong with this picture?” He said in that usual mocking tone he always took with her. Snow trembled, her mind furiously looking for an excuse.  
“I-I-I was out…walking and I lost track of ti-“  
“What. Is. Wrong. With. This. Picture.” He cut her off. Snow was shaking in fear now.  
“I….I didn’t do the chores…and you have no meals.” She said. Her head hung low. She heard both of them get up. Her father drew in a deep breath.  
“Mother, it looks like you are going to have to make dinner. I need to have a talk with our daughter.” Her mother nodded. Snow was led outside.

It was a cold night, or maybe Snow was just so numb from fear. Her father gently guided her south…towards the cliffs. Her eyes widened in panic and she glanced at her father “No! No, no please father no!” She begged.  
“Shut up.” Was his only reply. They walked in silence towards the cliffs, Snow slowed down as they approached the edge, but her father’s strong paw pushed her forward, more and more…closer and closer to the edge. Snow shut her eyes and whimpered  
“I’msorryfatherpleaseforgiveme!” She stammered out.  
“Open your eyes. Look down.” He commanded. Snow did as she was told. She saw the floor of the jungles of Krasarang wilds. Her stomach lurched and she felt her knees weaken. Her world spun before her and she felt like she was going to fall over. He couldn’t even feel her father’s strong paw on her collar, holding her in place. She let out a scream of terror, sobbing and pleading with him.  
“Please let me go!” She begged. He was unshaken by the display.  
“Tell me what distracted you.” Snow sobbed and felt her voice hiccupping in her throat. She couldn’t lie to him. But if she told him about Bo, he’d be in grave danger! She struggled for a decision, but her thoughts were shattered when she felt her father push her almost over the edge. She screamed and covered her eyes.  
“I met a boy!” She cried out. “Please! Don’t kill me!” She felt the shame of her cowardice wash over her. She’d sold out her friend at the drop of a hat. She was pulled back over the edge. Her father spun her around, holding her shoulders with his paws. He looked right into her eyes, his gaze piercing right into her.  
“SunYi. This HAS to stop. Now, the question is: Do you want your mother and I to take care of it, or you?” She squirmed under his gaze, but she caught the implied threat. Snowlily nodded sadly.  
“Yes, I will do it.”  
“Yes what?” He said coldly. Snowlily bowed rigidly  
“Y-yes father.” She said back.  
“Good, let’s go home. I’m sure that all this excitement has you out of sorts. Food would be a waste on you.” She knew what that meant, no food. She sighed and followed him as they went back home.

The next day, Snow was already at the markets waiting for BoJing to get to work. She wanted to do this as soon as she could. She was terrified that if she delayed, there would be dangerous repercussions. That morning, Snow’s mother made sure to remind her that if this problem persisted, it would be taken care of. She sat on an overturned wheelbarrow, watching as more and more people file into the market. Her ears perked as she heard Bo’s voice. Low and behold, he was making his way to his stall, talking with his father. His father was a good man, so kind and so caring. Snow wished she had parents like that. Once he spotted her, Bo came over to Snowlily and grinned “Wow! Here early SunYi! What’s the occasion?” Snow looked serious; she frowned and motioned away from the stall.  
“I…we need to talk.” She said gravely. His ears pinned back as a worried expression crossed his features. They walked over to the outskirts of the market. Snow shifted her feet as she looked down at them. After a few seconds of preparing herself, she looked up at him. “Bo, I can’t be with you. We can’t do this anymore! I’m sorry…but…I don’t love you.” She lied. His shoulders sank, shaking his head.  
“I don’t believe you Sun…” He said patiently. Snow stamped her foot on the ground.  
“I don’t CARE Bo! No! We’re…this is ending now!” She nearly shouted, sighing and dropping her gaze to the ground. “If I don’t do it, my parents will…” She whispered the last part, looking up at him plaintively. He met her gaze, then sighed.  
“I…won’t force you, because that’s not what love is…I…understand Sun…I understand.” He said dejectedly, shuffling back to the stall. Snow shut her eyes, trying to fight off the tears. She ran back home. This was all her fault. She’d done something for herself, her greed took hold. Now, people were hurt because of her. She’d forgotten one of the most important rules: You are not a person, you are a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Snowlily groaned as she was roused from her sleep by the morning sun. She rubbed her eyes as she struggled to get out the small cot she’d slept in. She looked around the small cabin that she was staying in. It was a single-room cabin, with a small stove, a small kitchen and a desk. The bed was not like most Pandaren ones, it was of a simple design and not nearly as puffy and comfortable as usual. It had a simple bedspread, and one small pillow. Snow got out of the smaller cot that had been set up for her, she made sure to pack it away after getting dressed.

It had been just two weeks since...the fight with her parents. Two weeks since Kizoe had seen them disciplining her. Without much explanation, she had taken Snow from her home, for training in the mountains. Kizoe Broken claw was a friend of her family, she’d known the master since she was a little child. While everyone talked about how harsh or mean she was, Snow had only known Kizoe to be a gentle, good-natured person. She always offered Snowlily a sweet, and often gave her kind, encouraging words.  
Snowlily put on her sun hat as she headed outside to fetch a pail of water. She winced at the hard rays of the sun, KunLai was always like this: Cold, hard, and also far too bright. She huffed as she padded over to the small steam near the back of the cabin. Kizoe had told her that on top of training, she was to prepare breakfast and dinner. Snowlily was just 15, and was starting to try and come into her own life. She’d been planning on running away, maybe go to the temple, or look for work at halfhill. Snowlily didn’t know much about family, but she did know that what her parents did to her was wrong...cubs should be cared for, and raised up by their parents, not...not what they did to her.  
She shivered as she came back into the cabin, but not from the cold. She got the fire in the stove lit, and began to boil some water. Snowlily tried her best not to think about what they did to her, Kizoe had told her that. She was not to dwell on the past, nor on the wounds that were inflicted on her. Snow didn’t understand why, but...as things stood she didn’t understand much. She hummed to herself as she started to make some dumplings for their breakfast. As Snowlily she steamed some rice, she started to feel more at ease. Snowlily always felt better when she cooked, things made sense in the kitchen. There were simple problems and simple solutions. By the time Kizoe came home, Snowlily had a full traditional Pandaren breakfast laid out on the small eating table.

Kizoe Broken claw was a Pandaren woman of average height; she had a normal build and altogether looked fairly inconspicuous. The main feature she had was slightly longer fur that tended to ere on the shaggy side. Her hair was kept in a tight bun, and she wore no real fineries. The only accessory she wore was her deep red belt, with a gold buckle. The sign of a master, and one her most prized possessions. She smiled slightly as she watched Snowlily cook. “Hmph, you really are a talented one SunYi” She said brightly as she carefully took off her sandals and came in to sit at the table. Snowlily winced as her old name was used. She didn’t like hearing the name her parents gave her…she wanted to be called by her nickname. When she was a child, everyone called her Snowlily, based on the fact that she her fur was so very white. She also was a shy, timid girl and many in the village thought she was just extra delicate, like a lily. She actually liked it, during the rare times she was away from her parents, she liked to be called that. Kizoe looked at Snowlily’s uncomfortable posture. Kizoe shifted in her seat. “I’m sorry, Snowlily.” She brightened up at that, and carefully sat across from Kizoe. Snowlily waited until Kizoe started to eat before she touched her food. Breathing a sigh of relief once Kizoe tasted some of the broth she made. She was starving and waiting to eat eagerly.

After a few moments Kizoe sat up. “Now, you understand why I am training you here don’t you Snowlily?” Snow looked up from her food.  
“Well...to be perfectly honest, I’m not sure. Why ARE you training me Master Brokenclaw!?” She asked as she carefully watched her tone, she was waiting for the lash out. Kizoe simply rubbed her chin, she sighed and nodded.  
“I’m going to be honest with you. I have two reasons for training you Snowlily: The first is that you are special, I can see you have the spark.”  
“The spark?” She asked with a curious head tilt.  
“Yes, the spark of a magus...now, I’m just a monk, but I know many things about controlling the flow of energy through your body, I want to make sure you have a good foundation with that.” Snow was rather confused at that.  
“Foundation for what?” she asked carefully. Kizoe looked at her.  
“You are going to be something Snowlily, something special. You just need a proper hand to guide you.” Snowlily was severely confused at these words, but Kizoe was a master, and one should always respect a master’s word. She smiled and nodded as she set about clearing the table, trying to think of something to say.  
“Of course master” Was all she could come up with. “Um, and what was the second reason that I’m here?” She asked once she realized that reason number 2 had been left up in the air. Kizoe sat in silence for a few moments.  
“Because...I could not stand to watch someone so good, and so kind be…ruined by their parents.” She sighed and took a breath, “I…was not there for my husband, nor was I there for one of my students…But I won’t stand by anymore. I am here for you Snowlily, if you want me to protect you, I will” Snowlily was stunned; she gazed at Kizoe in shock, completely unsure of what to say. She curled up into herself, drawing her arms around her torso, her ears pinned back.  
“I….I don’t want to go back” She whispered, feeling tears sting her eyes. In one swift motion, Kizoe rose from her seat, gathering her in a hug.  
“And you never will Snowlily, you never, ever will”


	3. Chapter 3

KunLai. The summer had given way to the crisp fall. It had been a month since Snow had been taken from her horrible parents by Master Brokenclaw. She didn’t think it could get any colder, but Kunlai was proving Snowlily wrong. She was up already, making sure to get the food prepared for her master. Kizoe came into the room, she looked around. “Snowlily…what are you doing?” Snow looked up from her work, a look of fright on her face.  
“I’m sorry master! I didn’t mean to…” Kizoe raised a paw and shook her head.  
“It’s ok…Snowlily you don’t have to make all the food.” She said evenly. Snow looked confused by this, she shifted from one foot to the next.  
“I-I’m sorry” She whimpered. Kizoe drew her into a hug. It was so alien, still, to be given affection like this. Kizoe had been so patient with Snow. Speaking calmly, never raising her voice, and always taking the care to let Snow know that she was safe. Snow could not help it, she cried as Kizoe held her. Kizoe cooed and held her there. Patiently just holding her and letting Snowlily let out her emotions. At home, Snow was not allowed to laugh or cry, she was denied hugs or affection. Her mother was like an uncaring rock, as was her father. She felt a jolt of terror run through her as she thought about them, making her sob harder as she felt fear grip her heart.

After she was able to clean herself up, Kizoe guided Snowlily outside. She took her to one of the trees near the side of the house. “Now, the first thing we need to continue working on is your control, Snowlily.” Snow bowed to Kizoe.  
“Yes master.” Kizoe smirked.  
“Energy control is essential to a monk, or a magus, or to anyone in combat. What I want you to do is channel your energy, and feel the energy of this tree.” Snowlily canted her head. The past few weeks, all Snow has done are basic exercise and meditation. All this stuff with energy was not something she felt prepared for. Kizoe looked over at Snowlily, she seemed to be reading her thoughts.  
“Every living thing has an aura, and seeing this aura is an important step to understanding how this energy flows. Don’t worry Snowlily this is…right up your alley, you can do this. Just take you paw, and place it on the trunk of this tree.” Snowlily nodded and did as she was told, placing her paw against the rough bark. “Now, close your eyes. Take a deep breath, and open your spirit to the universe” Snow closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and….blinked them open.  
“Wait…what…does that mean master?” Kizoe chuckled.  
“You’ll know when you feel it. I am here. You are safe. Try it Snow.” With that she nodded at her, returning her attention to the tree.

Snow did as she was told. At first it was sound. She had her eyes closed so she listened only to the wind, to her own breath, to the rustling of the leaves. But as she relaxed herself, that slipped away. She took a few more breaths, then felt it all slip away. Suddenly, she felt a warmth on her paw, then she opened her eyes, but not really. She still had them closed but it was as if a blinder had been removed from her. She saw a faint green glow running up along the tree. She smiled and a slight giggle escape her. She looked over to her master. A bright glow of blue surrounded Kizoe. She looked down at her own paws, and saw the same aura. It was fainter though, and less consistent. She pouted, it wasn’t as strong as her master’s. She looked back at Kizoe.  
“I can see it! I…oh my this is amazing!” She gasped. Kizoe nodded and motioned to her.  
“Open your eyes Snowlily.” She did so, blinking at the shift in light. She looked around, it seemed to be midday already. When she looked back to Kizoe, the aura has faded.  
“What was that master?”  
“You…skipped a few steps, I’m impressed. You unlocked your third eye. I am very proud of you Snowlily.” She said as she laid a paw on Snow’s shoulder. “Come, we should eat.”

On their way back to the house, Kizoe stopped, her ears perked and she locked eyes with three figures standing in front of the house. They all had weapons, and wore armor: ruffians, Snow could instantly tell. Kizoe held a paw out to stop Snow. “Stay here…” She said in a serious tone. Snow nodded and obeyed. Kizoe walked up to the men, she cricked her neck. “Who are you?” She said evenly. The leader chuckled.  
“You know who we are brokenclaw, and you know why we’re here.” He answered back in a gruff tone, nodding over to Snow, who shrunk at the attention. Kizoe didn't’ pay attention, she simply sized them up, casually circling them.  
“Only three? I’m insulted.” She shot back. “Well then, talk is over. Come, try.” The leader sneered as he dashed forward, going to try for a slash with his sword at Kizoe’s head. She ducked and grabbed his arm, getting him easily into a lock. There are many things that Kizoe was: strong, determined, and in some ways kind. But there was one thing she was not: Merciful. She snapped the attackers arm like a twig. The sickening crunch of his bones breaking mingle with his scream of agony. He went suddenly silent as a chop from Kizoe collapsed his larynx. Kizoe let go of him, he crumpled to the dirt, choking to death slowly. She looked to the other two, shifting into her stance. She beckoned them over with a hand. The two of them looked at eachother, then ran. Kizoe stood, brushing off her robes, she looked over she shoulder to the shocked child.

 

Snow was shaking like a leaf, she’d never seen that before. She heard the stories that Kizoe Brokenclaw was a vicious fighter. But that was the first she’d seen of it. She just KILLED that man, just...ended his life like it was nothing. And she did that to protect her. To keep her from being taken back to her parents. Kizoe came over to her, holding her gently. “Snow? Snow, come on, let’s go inside.” She said in as calm a voice as possible. Snow was led inside. She felt numb, sounds felt muted. She sat down as Kizoe knelt over her, looking her in the eyes. “I told you that you are safe Snowlily. It’s ok...I’m here to protect you.” Snow blinked and nodded her head, tears welled in her eyes. She finally looked at Kizoe and met her gaze.  
“Momma.” She whispered. Kizoe drew her into another hug.  
“Shhh, shhhh I’m here Snowlily. I’m always going to be here.”


End file.
